The frog who turned into a prince
by toiLet-cam
Summary: Pansy grew up not knowing what love is. Draco helps her understand the true meaning of this word, whil proving yet again, that prejudice is a bad thing. One-shot! Improved version, spaced!


Forever in love

The frog who turned into a prince

Pansy was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, no doubt about that. She had short black hair and beautiful green piercing eyes. No wonder even Potter drooled everytime he saw her in Potionsclass. She wasn't dumb either. She had been choosen Prefect, only second to Granger. She had everything a girl could wish for. Everything? Then why did she cry everytime she saw the stars above? Because it remembered her of counting them with her brother when she was young. Her brother who hadn't survived even the first quarter of the war. Pansy had grown without love. Only cold and emptiness. She was like a shallow shell. Never knowing how it felt to love someone so much that you thought your heart would burst. No she never knew how it felt. Her brother was the only one who gave her the feeling of security and happiness and now he was dead. Yes, dead like the fly Pansy had just squashed minutes ago. Oh, how she wished Voldemort would soon be defeated. Everything was his fault, all his.

When she was a little girl, when her parents didn't hate muggles, they had read her the beautiful story of the frog prince. They told her not to judge people by there looks. "Never prejudice", her mother had told her. But wasn't that just the thing they did now, prejudice? Saying that muggles were useless, defenseless and stupid creatures, not worthy living on this planet, even though they had never even met one?

No, Pansy never hated muggles, no stupid creature could have written something so magical like this fairytale. Sure, she prejudiced. Like example with that scrawny blond haired boy Draco Malfoy, who had a crush on her since second year.

He was the only case. She had never liked blonds, since she was black haired herself. Draco had came to her over and over again, asking her to be his girlfriend. What did she do? She laughed in his face and told him to "get lost". But Draco was tough. He never gave up. Once she had asked him, why he let himself to be practically her slave. He had answered: "I want you, and have always wanted you. I won't give up until I have what I want. One important thing, never judge something as impossible. Thinking of it that way, makes this goal even harder to achieve."

Pansy had been shocked by his wisdom. She had never thought of it that way. And now she regretted every single day she had detested him. When he had followed her everyday, carrying her books, holding the door for her and doing all kind of things for her, she was never grateful. Pansy had always took him as granted, till one day he suddenly fell in love with Flora Derseni, another Slytherin. Flora also treated him like dirt. Everytime Pansy saw her she just wanted to launch at her and wring her neck. Until she finally understood, that she had been exactly the same way. She had also treated him badly, had laughed at him, just because he didn't look very handsome.

One day she just couldn't stand it anymore, and she did something nobody had ever seen her do. She did the first move. At first she just apologized, but then finally realizing what deep feelings she had for him, feelings she had ignored, but were always there, she told him she loved him. Right there in the Great Hall. In front of the entire student body.

Draco had smiled at her not embarrassed at all and whispered: "I love you too." He kissed her passionately, while others stared at them. Exactly in this moment, she felt what she didn't have all this year, love. With love came also security and happiness, even though Draco couldn't replace her brother entirely.

And now two years later, Pansy and Draco were still a pair. Everyone was jealous of Pansy. Draco had turned somewhat from a frog to a prince. Exactly the kind of boy, every girl would love to have as a boyfriend. He was now a handsome young man with a charming smile and perfect body, but no matter what, Pansy would still love him, even if he turned into a hippogriff.


End file.
